Priceless Dating
by subhsresaha
Summary: The first official date...something that is completely out of ordinary.. full of craziness and a little awkward...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **heeeyyyy...frinendssss... hope u all are fine...

this is my first attempt to Vivesha.. hope you all like it...

n i wud like to dedicate this story to Rb-friends my Rasi... :) :)

* * *

**Priceless dating**

A bit nervousness from before &amp; with lot of excitement about what would happen in a few hours.. he put on his journey…with headphones in his ears, chewing gums in his mouth and with a sweet smile on his lips.. he gave his best to look as the coolest guy of the city…

After realizing that someone is desperately waiting to meet him.. a colour of love flashed into his attitude making him more and more excited…

All the way to the main road . He was continuously setting his hair and was conscious about his appearance…he was busy scrutinizing his visual aspect to each and every glass window pane of the car parked on the way..

He went to the taxi driver and asked him " bhaiya.. vershova chaloge?"

" Ha jayega..per wo rasta bohot dur hai…aur waha se passenger vi nehi milta… jyada paisa lagega…" he answered while looking at him from top to bottom…

"okey thik hai… jyada hi dunga.. ab chalo…" he agreed and boarded the taxi without wasting much time..

All the whole a new enthusiasm kept him on for the most awaited journey.. and a natural smile popping out of his face…

Although, he meet her each and every single day and spent of time together.. But today it was something special.. The journey towards his love…

After travelling through more than half of the way with the scorching heat of April introducing perspiration…

The taxi came to a halt… there was a massive jam ahead and he could only see hundreds of vehicle of various sizes..

" bhaiya yaha se Orbit Mall kitna dur hai? Pehdal jane me kitna time lagega?" he asked to the taxi driver…

" kamse kam 1 km to hogai itna lamba jam hai." He replied in his naïve tone..

His hand went to his pocket…but to his surprise.. the wallet was missing.." Shit man…" he let out with utmost disappointment…

He started searching everywhere..in his pockets.. in his waist coat.. without any waste of time… He started to pressurised his brain..when he had last used it.. but unfortunately no answer come to his mind…

He was totally in a helpless condition..without money and just left with a wrist watch,a goggle and a pair of handkerchiefs in his pocket… even his credit cards were in his wallet..

He was in a situation of height embarrassment, and stared at the taxi driver with a pleading look for mercy…

He was left out with a perfect void of the most necessary things of today's world… MONEY..

He had no other option rather than dealing his stuffs with the driver.. he realized that he even have to ask for some money from him to reach his exact destination..

He pulled out his goggle and began with his sales-man ship.. he pleaded to the driver " Bhaiya, mai na apna wallet lana bhool gaya ghar se… App yeh goggle rakh lijia.."

The driver was left with an open mouth and flies can easily pass through it… he was shocked to found an insane public in front of him…

Here he continued again " yeh branded hai.. aur mengha bhi hai… maine hali mei lia hai… maine yeh 1200 rupees mei kharida mujhe apna fair lene ke baad kamse kaam 300 rupees de dijia…"

After recovering from the shock he replied sternly… "Bhai yeh kya hai? Aisa nehi hota…"

"Bhaiya.. yeh bohot important hai.. Aap ley lijia yeh goggle.. faide mei rahenge app.. Mujhe ek bohot jaruri kaam hai.. plz aap baat ko samjhiye…" he said while buttering his recent customer…

" Hmmm.. larki ka chakkar hai?" the driver said with a smirk on his face…

"Nei nei… Sun glass ki dukan kholne ja rahi hu…" he thought in disgust..

"haa ji.. samjha karona…" he said irritably placing a fullstop in his curiosity...

The taxi driver was young and therefore could understand his agony.. After a lot of thinking, he said… " kya bhai.. yeh toh bohot din se use kia hua lagta hai… mei 150 rupees sey jyada nei dene wala…"

He used his bargaining skills to came up to his rescue at right time… his bargaining continued and at last the deal was finalized with rupees 200 being returned to him..

With just rupees 200 he was going for his first official date…

After about 30 minutes of endless fighting with sweat which was purposefully playing with his shirts, he reached the entrance of the orbit mall…

With a sigh, he entered the place which has a centralized A.C… His sweat evaporated in a few minutes and the pungent smell of sweat took over it…

Being so much sweaty he eagerly wanted to use a deodorant but he can't… as he was not caring it with him nor does he had money to buy one… hoping that the fragrance of the surrounding would dissolve his body odour away.. but it doesn't work in the mean time…

After some time something stroked his mischievous brain… he prepared himself for what was going to happen.. Excited… nervous… and a little cautious he tried to be as gentle as possible…

With a smirk in his face he entered the departmental store present in that mall… he directly made his way to the perfume counter… he found that the sales girl of that counter was busy attending some other buyers… he seized the opportunity for some refreshment…

He quickly grabbed a bottle of deodorant which was meant for testing… he sprayed almost more than half of it all over his body.. Especially the pulse points… he had left no stone unturned to outdo the bad odour of the sweat…

After completion almost 90% of his refreshment mission… he found that the sales girl of that counter was standing in front of him with a angry expression… but our Hero could do only a thing… stealthily move out from that store while mumbling a thank you to the sales girl…

He was waiting in front of the famous coffee shop.. finally he was relieved that he was on time. Rather ten minute before time, in his former cool boy style..

After all that was their first date and he mustn't be late otherwise the girl will keep taunting him about being late the entire life..

As he was waiting.. he started to adore the prettiest girl in the surrounding stealthily…as is the habit of almost all man ,however innocent they may seem…

He looked around and found two beautiful girl coming out of a shop holding many shopping bags…

" She is gorgeous…" he exclaimed in his thought and kept staring at one of the two girls from time to time.. while the second one has beautiful eyeliner eyes…

"Oh! Wait a second … yeh meh kya soch raha hu… I am in love with someone else. Aur mei aiseh larkiyo ko ghoorh raha hu.. Naa.. Not fair…?" he questioned to himself…

His Trane of thoughts came to a halt after a couple of seconds later… A smiling face appeared out from the crowd and jumped on to him…

At first he was shocked immensely.. as never before any girl hugged him that too in a public place.. instead of enjoying he was pretty conscious about the other's reaction…

She has just hugged him tightly and passionately placed her head in his chest… while he was busy lowering his heartbeat to normal…

Finally, he put his arms around her and felt her deeply… He could hear her deep breath and could feel her silky hair with his palms…

She did not say any word… she'd just surrendered herself in his arms .. he could smells herhair fragrance… and took a deep breath and closed his eyes enjoying embracing her tightly..

"I love you Vivek…. I love you sooo much…" she mumbled after allowing her excitement to calm down.. vivek opened his eyes and was still in each other's arm…

He pulled her back..and cupped her face between his warm palms… she closed her eyes and was ready for him to proceed… just a few inches away from her face… he was desperate to feel the warmth of her pink cheeks…

"Aaaaaachchcheeeeeeeee!" the intense sound slapped his ear drums… and about a million of spit droplets decorated his face… it seemed that someone had done spray painting on his face with a colourless colour…

He opened his eyes only to saw her sneezing continuously… in the next two minutes she has sneezed almost thirty times.. he just watched her from a distance wondering what had gone wrong…

After five minutes ,the sneezing sensation came to a halt…

" God bless you.. fifty times!" he exclaimed…

"Tumne.. Aaachcheeeee… tumne.. count kia maine kitni bar cheeka? She enquired…

" Haan.. God bless you fifty one time…" he said while smiling..

" kya mei jaan sakta hu.. iss tsunami ke piche kya karan hai? He enquired again..

" Its you dumbo… tumhare karan hua yeh… Aaachcheee… kisne kaha tha itna strong perfume use karne key lia? Mujhe strong perfume sey allergy hai…" shestated with another sneeze giving a full stop to her statement…

" mujhe laga larkiyastrong perfume pasand karti hai… waise paanch(5) minute mei tumne half century marli…" he said with a smirk in his face…

" Very funny… jaldi sey mujhe pani do.. nei toh chaltai jayega.. Aaachcheeee…." She demanded..

Within a few minutes he was back with a bottle of water.. all it took a little amount of water for the tsunami of sneeze to came to a normal level… he also washed his face to shrug of any sign of the scent.. still she maintained a safe distance from him to avoid the strong perfume effect…

"Tasha.. pehle hum ek jagya baith jate hai… uske baad aram se baatein karenge okey…" he stammered while speaking…

Obviously those was not the perfect words, after spoiling the beautiful mood… since he observed Tasha was not quite pleased to hear his reply…

She just moved away from him…and stood a bit away… As she stood afoot away from him.. he glanced at her black shinny eyes but she moved it away and instead she made a face at him..

For the first time since they meet in the mall.. he has observed her from head to toe.. she was looking stunning .. different from regular day… different from a cid officer… She wore a T-shirt with a quote " All mens are stupid and you are the King of them.."

"okey .. jab mujhe King maan hi chuke ho.. toh uske baato ka maan bhi karo… lets go and sit there in the coffee shop…" he started with a fresh tone…

Tasha followed him to the coffee shop without saying a word… and he could simple sense that the beginning of their first date was not so productive…

* * *

**Author's note - **So, how was the first chap of my first Vivesha story... lked it or not... plz do review... :)

and with this story i'm taking a break from FF bcoz of my upcoming exams... so, next update will be on june... :) :)

**love you all.. Tkcr... **

**keep smiling..**

**SS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Hiiii friends.. hope u all are fine… first of all sorry for late update.. Rashi here is your update… hope u all liked it… Many many thankx to all of you who read and reviewed the 1st chapter…Happy Reading.. :) :)

**~~~~~~~~~~~/\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Vivesha went to the coffee shop in the mall itself..despite the noise of people chatting around.. he could easily sense the silence between him and Tasha..

They were almost one foot apart.. and were standing near the door hoping to get themselves a seat.. as there was no place in the coffee shop.. all his stamina had been drained out in the tsunami of sneeze.. and now his painful thighs were craving to be seated somewhere..

After five minutes.. two couple had finished their foodstuff.. they were too lazy to lift their butts up from the chair.. and it took another five min to evacuate the seat.. seeing the chance. Both vivek and Tash ran forward ..outracing the other waiting customer to capture the seat..

But tasha turned out to be a good athlete.. and she competed with him and in a moment they both jumped on the same chair simultaneously..

She pushed him aside and captured the chair.. he toppled down… finally surrendering to _the woman power_ … With a romantic rage .. he glanced upon her and she gave him a mischievous look with a growing smile..

"yiee..I win.." she exclaimed laughing at him.. while looking at his eyes passionately… and he could feel that her anger is melting bit by bit.. and he had the full right to mess with her again…

He extended his hand to her.. when she had already extended her right hand to pick him up… It was fun and romance all around the cafeteria… his fun stricken mind got an idea.. while capturing her hand.. he pulled her back at him.. made her fall on the floor and captured her seat…

She gave a devil look at him.. as if she was going to eat him up then and there.. To tease her more.. he shouted.. " I win.." and winked at her..

Then he extended both his hands towards her..while she really showed that she could attack him at any time… He pulled her up and offered her his chair.. and borrowed a chair from the nearby table…

After they got settled.. Vivek went to the food counter..and ordered two black forest pastry for them.. and in his miserable condition without the wallet.. he was continuously thanking Tasha's choice of food.. it cost him 100 bucks ..and now he had only 90 rupees balance left with him…

He didn't know how he could change her gloomy angry mood.. Suddenly he got an idea.. he asked for a pen and a paper from the billing counter… he came back with the tray and she helped him at the table.. she sat just in front of him.. and he observed her carefully and initiated his idea to cheer her mood..

"ok.. lets have some fun.. you wanna play something.." he wrote on the paper and silently passes on to her.. she took the paper and read the content.. and wrote something quickly with an irritated expression on her face and passed it back to Vivek… it was their way of conversation when silence played a vital role…

"Nope.." she wrote..

"umm.. can I make you say I LOVE YOU.." he wrote again and their written convo took its path..

"No way!"

"bet?"

"Yes…" she wrote.. and there was exchange of expression in that silent convo ..

"Ok start.. say Blue?"

"Blue.."

"say pink..?"

"Pink…"

"say love..?"

"Love…"

"Whats 1+1?"

" 2 " she replied..

" your name?"

"Tasha.."

"Hahaha.. I told you.. I could make you say Tasha.."

"No.. you said you could make me say I LOVE YOU…" she answered hurriedly…

" Yes.. I did it.. hahaha.." he wrote and passed the paper to her with a smirk on his face…

And she could realize that he had made her say I love you unknowingly..

"Aisa nei chalega.. yeh tho cheating hai.." she blurted out to him.. Continuously nodding her head from left to right… then he comforted her hand with the softest touch.. and said very gently.. " I love you madly…" and pierced his eyes with her until she was abashed and turned them away…

" kaha kho gaye janab? Are you ok?" she said as she broke the sweet eye lock…

"haa.. mei bas yeh soch raha hu ki.. mei bohot lucky hu.. ki bhagwan ne mujhe tumhari life mei ane ki permission dia…"he whispered as he gathered his senses back..

In the mean time.. the bachground song changes to the famous hindi romantic song.. _"pehla nasha pela khumaar naya pyar hai naya intejaar.." _including romanticism in the air..and it gave him the reason to flirt with her outrageously…

She started to eat the pastry.. with the little pink colour spoon.. grabbing it between her teeth and lips..when he flirted…" Lucky spoon.. kas mei uske jaga hota toh majai a jata…"

She instantly took his hand.. and bit the index finger very hard.." Abhi bhi tumhe isske(showing the spoon) jaga lela hai.." she said with her one eyebrow raised..

"phir kavi… chance jaroor milega.." he replied laughingly..

She showed her fist at him, In order to punch him with a notorious smile.. and in return he gave back a pretty puppy dog eyes.. with that he has conquered back her heart and was ready to live the most memorable day of their life… Their _first date.._

…

…

…

After some time they came out of the coffee shop.. and wandered here and there in the mall.. and finally came out from there to found a quiet place nearby..

Finally they found a rose garden to spend their evening.. the weather had taken a shift turn it was little cloudy and mild cold breeze was blowing.. there were few couples present in the garden other hen some old ladies who have came for evening walk..

They walked through the muddy track of the garden with the fragrance of roses.. hey were standing in between the rose plants and the sweet aroma of the surrounding seduced their heart and was setting a mood for intimacy..

He was specially attracted by her eyes .. it was just him and Tasha left in the garden in between the naturally bloomed flowers…

He goes near to her and placed his arms around her waist... and pulled her close to his heart.. he could feel the moment, the moment of their intimacy..

Just then a loud sound saying…" _Heyyy Wazzzzuuupppp…" _it his ears.. utterly shocked he left her abruptly.. and jumped away from her..

She walked away from him..and was busy talking to someone excitedly sawing her hands in the air to express her views.. by the way it was her phone's ringtone…

After being the best story teller of the world.. for the las twenty minutes Tasha came back to the present world.. and all the while Vivek was patiently waiting for the call to be over…

"huh..tum larkiya kitni baatein karti ho… pura Ramayan (Indian epic) suna dia kya phone pe.." he asked her mockingly..

"kuch bhi bolte rehte ho. Mey mummy se baat kar rahi thi.. kab lautungi yeh puch rahe the.." she answered..

"kya? Tum itni der apni mummy se baat kar rahe the.. aur wo bhi…"

"haan.. Mummy meri friend jaisei hai… mei unhe sab batati hu.."

"what?" he literallyjumped from his place.. "kya tumne auntiji ko sab bata dia… hamare bare me bhi.." he asked in a wooried tone…

"haan.. bata dia.. mei tumhare tarah nehi hu darpok…" she said casually..

Vivek hold her by her shoulder and asked her.. " Tasha itni jaldi.. tumne itni jaldi unhe sab bata dia.. unhone kya bataya?"

"Mummy ko toh head to tail sab pata hai.. wo pehle din beauro me dekhkei tumhe mujhse Pyar…."she blushed while leaving the sentence incomplete..

"Oho God! Tasha you are incorrigible.. itni jaldi kya thi.. tumhe ki sab bata dia abhi se.." he let out irritably.

"kyu? Nei batana chaye tha.. kyat um mujhe ditch karne ka plan toh nei.. don't you dare thinkof such nonsense …" she warned him with her index finger pointed at him…

And their sweet cat-dog fight went on.. and their idea to came to a quiet place didn't serve its purpose… so, they have to go from there.. in search of another place to sit and chat…

**~~~~~~~~~~~/\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: **so how was it? Liked it or not….please let me know… next time long update milega pakka promise.. if I get good amount of reviews..

**Plz..plz.. read and review..**

**Love u all..Tkcr…**

**SS **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: ** hey friends.. hope u all are fine… I'm fine too.. but I'm pissed off with my busy schedule of college… :( :(

Now about this story… I'm very much upset… I know vivesha is not a main frame couple.. but it doesn't mean that all of them have lost their interest on them… only a few no. of reviews? Why? :(

if you think that my concept and writing is not good you can freely tell me.. I will discontinue this story… but some of them are still liking this so, I'm updating…

Okey now enjoy reading…

* * *

While walking through the market they desperately finding a place to sit and chat..and this hunt came to an end.. when a continuous faint chiming of bells caught Tasha's attention…

"hey.. vivek .. chalo mujhe ek acchi jagah mili hai baithne ke lia… Just follow me!" she led the way as she got a clue that there was a temple nearby…

At first he had no idea where she was taking him.. but as they approached near the palace he realised that it was going to a spiritual date for the first time..

Being a hard core anti-God person.. he was not in a mood to enter the place.. but to please Tasha he had to enter the temple…

Then they escorted towards the idol of Lord Ganesha.. and both sat in front of it and chatting….

"Tumhe pata hai Vivek.. God sirf ek bhasa smajte hai.. pyar ki bhasa.. Language of love.." she said..

"bapre.. itni bhakti.. kaha se sikha ye sab…." He asked..

" bachpan mei dadaji ke hath pakar ke mandir ati thi.. tab unhone kaha…" she answered and he thought that what a devotional family she had…

"bash apna aakhe band karo… aur dil se kuch mango bhagwan se… dekhna wo jajoor pura karegnge…" she order politely..

"hmmm.." he then closed his eyes .. and soon within a few seconds of motivation he get bored..

He opened his eyes and looked at her.. he saw her eyes closed in prayers and her face shining with a smile as if God was answering her prayers…

Forgetting his prayers .. he was lost in her beauty.. adoring her innocence… she looked so beautiful and love was the only language that he could understand at that moment.. he felt that his unasked question had been answered in form of Tasha..

Seeing nobody around.. he moved ahead and pecked a kiss on her cheeks… and instantly went back to his meditating position…

a ten long seconds of meditation broke when he feels a soft touch on his cheeks… goosebumps erupted all over his body..

He opened his eyes instantly and found two most beautiful eyes staring right in front of him… they were looking at him with tears lining the lashes..

"kya hua meri jaan… ro kyu rahi ho?" he asked softly..

"I love you.." it was all she said… and conquered his heart for the rest of the life…

"c'mon yeh batao ki tumne kya pray kia.." she asked as she rubbed her tears…

"mei to pray nei kar paya.. tumne disturb jo kar dia…" he said pointing to his cheeks…

"maine disturb kia… aisa bol rahe ho jaise tumne kuch kia hi nei…" she scolded hm..

"aakhe band kia toh har jagah sirf tum hi tum najar aa rahe the..God toh dikhai nei…"

" bohot ho gaye flattery.. ab God ko insaan ke beech me na lao tum…"

"haan..woi toh.. pata hai mujhe godkitne innocent hai.. aisa lag raha hai tum God ki diehard fan ho…" he stated sarcastically..

"by the way.. tumne god se kya manga.." he enquired..

"mei nehi bolungi.." she said with an attitude…

There is a time when the girls came in a ultra cute mood.. to tease their boys and check their patience…and the girls just love to tease them to make the boys more and more curious…

"please.. bolo na jaan.. please.." he knelt before her and pleaded…

"no…"she replied with her attitude… and all the people in the temple were having a good laugh at his action.. and she was embarrassed to the max and wanted him to stop his buffoonery…

One of the person from the crowd commented.. " bhagwan idhar nahi.. udhar hai…"

"pehle insaan ko toh manalu..fir bhagwan ko manauga…" he said straight away…

Tasha being frustrated with him.. pulled him up and took him out of the temple…

"Please bolo na Tashu.. nei toh mei sarak pei knell down ho jaunga…" he warned her to know what she has prayed…

"umm.. maine God se yeh manga ki.. hum hamesha eksath rahe… forever.." she replied with a smile..

He smiled back to her.. and hugged her.. he was glad to realised that how lucky he was to get her in his life…

* * *

**A/N: **So, how was it… this time a short update..

**Maverick26, Duo-Mrf, RB-Angel, Preetz, Myroo, AbhiSrkian and guest **thanks for your reviews…

Plz .. read and review…

**Tata.. tkcr.. love uall**

**SS**


	4. Chapter 4: Priceless gift

**Author's note: **heyyy… hw are u all… hope u all are doing good… So, here is the next chapter of my Vivesha… for every one..and for those who all are eagerly waiting… :) :)

This pmight be the last chapter of this story… hope u all enjoy this.. :) :)

* * *

After coming out of the temple they (Vivesha) proceed on their way.. when he noticed a florist shop outside the temple..

"Tasha.. please yaha ruko. I'm just coming in a minute.." he asked her and ran towards the florist shop to purchase two red rose for her… it worth 30 bucks.. (now he had only 70 rupees left with him..) and hid it inside his pocket..

He then rushed to Tasha and she asked instantly .." kya hua tha? Kaha chale gaye the..?"

"kuch nei bash ek admi se milne gaya tha…" he tried to divert her mind..

"so.. I am getting a rose right?" she knew his intensions..

"Gulab ke fool kisliye? Mei to tumhe rose kya.. use bhi khubsurat cheese dunga.." he poked her with a mischievous smile…

Then they forged ahead talking about them… all through the way and she also forgot about the rose on the way…

…

…

The weather was also playing hide &amp; seek with them.. and the whole surrounding became dark due to the heavy cloud at only 5'o clock.. The scorching heat during the day was now vanished.. and the aroma of the wet mud mixed in the ambience along with the dust storm..

They stood on the edge of the road.. protecting their eyes from the dust with their hands.. and was waiting for an auto rickshaw or a cab..

But to their fate not a single cab was ready to move to the destination mentioned by her..

She waved her hand seeing an auto and fortunately it stopped in front of them… as she went towards the auto and waving a bye at him.. he didn't miss the last chance and caught her hand from the bye position.. and dragged her towards him…and gave her a tight hug..

**Dilko Tumse Pyaar Hua Pehli Baar Hua**

**Tumse Pyaar Hua Main Bhi Aashiq Yaar Hua**

**Pehli Baar Hua Tumse Pyaar Hua**

The autowala and the passersby were relishing the sight in front of them.. and then he kissed her cheeks lightly.. and said.."_**I love you..**__"_

"_**I love you too..**_" she replied him..in her most romantic tone…

**Chaayi Hain Betaabi Meri Jaan Kahon**

**Main Kya Karoon**

**Chaayi Hain Betaabi Meri Jaan Kahon**

**Main Kya Karoon**

Then he released her… looked in her eyes.. and with her fixed on him she stepped into the auto.. and shouted .." Take care.. byeee… and thank you for giving me the best day of my life…"

He too smiled and waved at her… he was so lost in her estacy that he forgot to gifther the Red rose that he had brought for her…

But this was not the end..God has destined something more for their fate..

**Dilko Tumse Pyaar Hua Pehli Baar Hua**

**Tumse Pyaar Hua Main Bhi Aashiq Yaar Hua**

**Pehli Baar Hua Tumse Pyaar Hua**

As she asked the autowala to go.. he feel a drop of rain falling on his face…

Hurriedly he screamed.. "tashaaaa…" at his loudest pitch.. with that the auto stopped about some metre ahead..and she was looking back with the head popping out of the auto..

"kya hua Vivek… tumne toh mujhe darai dia…" she said, shocked..

He went to her.. and wiped the drops of ain that had just fallen her face… and said.." dekho bearish suru ho gayi hai… mei tumhe akeli jane nei de sakta..chalo mei tumhe ghar tak chord deti hu…"

"arrey don't worry.. mei koi choti bachchi nei hu.. jo akeli jane se darr jayungi…mei chali jaungi…"

"nei.. avi aise barish ke mausam me akeli jana safe nei hai.. mei chal raha hu na tumhare sath…" he insisted and pushed him inside the auto.. sat next to her.. and asked the autowala to drive ahead…

"uff.. Vivek you are crazy.." she said while sighing..

**Kho Gaya Main Khayalon Mein**

**Ab Neend Nahin Aankhon Mein**

**Karvate Bas Badalta Hoon**

**Ab Jaagta Hoon Main Raaton Mein**

In the mean time the rain had taken a swift turn…towards the blowing winds and nothing can be visible properly in the heavy downpour… The auto had to put a lot of force to travel ahead…

He pulled the side covers of the auto to provide restriction to the rain..and the darkness inside was offering them an opportunity for intimacy…

**Ab Doori Na Sehni Har Lamha Kehta Hain**

**Na Jaane Haal Mera Aisa Kyon Rehta Hain**

**Main Deewana Tera Bangaya Jaane Jaana**

**Main Fasana Tera Bangaya JaaneJaana**

Tasha was holding Vivek's hand tightly.. and sometime the thunder scared her.. while she apparently jumped over to him. And held him very tightly…

"thank you.. mere sath ane ke liye…" shewhisered and suddenly gifted him a light kiss on his cheeks…

**Haseena Gori Gori Churaye Chori Chori**

**Churaye Dil Chori Chori Chori Chori Chori**

**Dilko Tumse Pyaar Hua Pehli Baar Hua**

**Tumse Pyaar Hua Main Bhi Aashiq Yaar Hua**

**Pehli Baar Hua Tumse Pyaar Hua**

Then he put his arms around her.. and kissed her forehead… the rain has also became more and more fierce..and the roads were also submerged with water.. the auto ran througt the dig holes… while they were getting hurt straight onto their heads…

To their worst bad luck.. the auto has also stopped as the rain water run to the engine… and they were left isolated in front of an old bus stop…

They got off from the auto and ran forward towards the bus stop seeking a shade… unwillingly though he had to pay the autowala his share of 50 bucks.. while he was left with only 20 rupees in his pocket..

**Aarzoo Hain Mere Sapnon Ki**

**Baitha Rahoon Teri Baahon Mein**

**Sirf Tu Mujhe Chaahe Ab**

**Itna Asar Ho Meri Aahon Mein**

Tasha was busy drying her hair with her handkerchief.. when he climbed the step of the bus stand.. just in front of her and offered her his handkerchief…

He loved the sight… her long hair tempting wet… looking as if she had just came out after her bath…

**Tu Keh De Haske To Tod Dooon Main Rasmon Ko**

**Marke Bhi Na Bhoolon Main Teri Kasmon Ko**

He was lost in adorning her beauty… while she broke the lull.. "kya hai? Mujhe ghurr kyu rahe ho?" she asked.

" Nie.. kuch nei.. bas wo larki ko dekh raha hu.. jo barsho baad ajj naha hi hai.." he taunted..

"Vivek.. you are so mean! " she said with a mischievous look on her face.. and therefore they carried on with their taunts and tease…

…

…

The rain was not in a mood to take a pause.. therefore he was trying some other things to freed themselves from this rainy prison..

As he touched his pocket to took out his handkerchief.. there he felt the forgotten rose.. that he has put into his jeans pocket… he slid down his index finger &amp; thumb inside the pocket and caught hold of the rose by its stem..

**Main To Aaya Hoon Yahan Pe Bas Tere Liye**

**Tera Tan Man Sab Hain Mere Liye**

**Kya Haseena Zara Sama Hai Pyaara Pyaara**

**Gale Lagale Yaara Yaara Yaara Yaara Yaara**

"Umm.. Tasha mei toh avi tak tumhe officially propose nei kia.. aur hume isse accha romantic time aur mauka kavi nei milega.. so, it's the best time to do it now.." he said looking into her eyes.. wih full of emotions..

"Hmm.. toh isliye tab flower shop mei gaye the kyu… she said with excitement.. he nodded and knelt down in front of her..

"_**It may seem simple, nothing unique.. but it means so much to me… I just want to tell you that Ilove you madly.. Miss Tasha.. Will you be my love for life?..**_" he said while looking deep into her brown eyes…

**Main Bhi Aashiq Yaar Hua**

**Pehli Baar Hua Tumse Pyaar Hua**

**Chaayi Hain Betaabi Meri Jaan Kahon**

**Main Kya Karoon**

**Chaayi Hain Betaabi Meri Jaan Kahon**

**Main Kya Karoon**

Initially as he proposed.. she was overwhelmed with her eyes wet.. and whispered a clear Yes… but the moment he pulled his hand from his pocket… she busted into a loud laughter..

At first he couldn't get what the cause of her sudden laughter.. but as he saw what he was holding his hand… he was also in the verge of a good laughter attack..

As, the rose got stuck in his pocket… and all its petals fall back into his pocket.. while onlt the stem came out of it…

Aww.. poor Vivek.. he was standing in front of laughing Tasha totally embarrassed… but suddenly he got a perfect way to bring an imperfect ending to his proposal.. and also her laughter…

**Dilko Tumse Pyaar Hua Pehli Baar Hua**

**Tumse Pyaar Hua Main Bhi Aashiq Yaar Hua**

**Pehli Baar Hua Tumse Pyaar Hua**

In an instance.. he went ahead.. and sealed his lips with hers…

It felt awesome with her lips… wet due to the rains.. it lasted for a few minutes and finally they parted for oxygen…

Their eyes expressed all their love.. all the thoughts they had.. and it seemed that there were no boundaries between them… only a pure divine love prevails..

_**Their first Kiss.. on their first Date.. that too with so limited money.. has just turned out to be a sweet priceless one…**_

* * *

**A/N: **so… how was it… accha laga? Plz plz plz.. let me know… Eagerly waiting for your feedbacks…

**RAI-THE Nightqueen, Daya's Girl, AbhiSrkian, Preetz, BB-Angel, Rashi(guest),DUO-MRF,Myroo, Khusi **Thank youuuuu… for your priceless reviews… :) :)

**Tata.. Tkcr.. Love u all..**

**SS**


End file.
